


Provocazione a distanza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Kamikorosu [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Web Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kusakabe sa come farsi notare da Kyoya.Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELFFandom: KHR Age-difference; Kyoya Underage.Coppia: Kusakabe/Kyoya.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Kusakabe Tetsuya
Series: Kamikorosu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601950
Kudos: 2





	Provocazione a distanza

Provocazione a distanza

Kusakabe stava sdraiato sul letto, i lunghi capelli mori gli ricadevano morbidi ai lati del viso e si riversavano oltre il bordo del letto. Si sfilò uno stelo verde con due foglioline dalla bocca, lasciandolo ricadere sul cuscino.

Osservava Kyoya con gli occhi liquidi, leccandosi le labbra rosee.

“C’è qualcosa che vorresti vedermi fare?” gli domandò con voce roca.

La sua stanza era illuminata da innumerevoli candele viola, dalle fiammelle dardeggianti, su alti candelabri di metallo.

Hibari-san aveva Hi-bird sulla testa. Il canarino giallo aveva un papillon giallo a striscia rosse e verdi.

Hibari sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

“Dovrei morderti a morte per questo genere di proposte” soffiò. Guardò come ipnotizzato le labbra dell’altro e deglutì a vuoto. “Come mio vice nel comitato disciplinare...”.

Sul comodino di Kusakabe era abbandonata l’impalcatura di metallo con cui teneva sollevato il suo mastodontico riccio.

“… ed esempio per tutti gli altri membri, dovresti mantenere integra la tua moralità”. La voce di Kyoya si era fatta sempre più roca.

Tetsuya ridacchiò, mentre si passava le mani sul corpo ignudo.

“Oh, sembra ancora più immorale visto che rassomiglio a un vecchio uomo di mezza età” soffiò.

Hibari scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli corti intorno al viso.

“Ora non esagerare, hai solo qualche ruga d’espressione e soprattutto delle occhiaie terribili perché ti faccio sempre lavorare troppo. Il fatto che ti moltiplichi non vuol dire che non ti stanchi” ribatté.

Kusakabe accarezzò lo schermo e controllò che la webcam lo riprendesse completamente. Socchiuse le gambe e si accarezzò le cosce con entrambe le mani.

“Dovrei essere doppiamente ‘morso’ da te, Hi-chan. Visto che sto cercando di corrompere proprio il rappresentante del Comitato studentesco” soffiò. Socchiuse le labbra a cuore e schioccò un bacio, gorgogliando piano.

Il volto di Hibari si era arrossato e i suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti, mentre li passava su tutto il corpo offerto dell’altro. Ridacchiò osservando i segni dei propri morsi che erano rimasti sul collo di Kusakabe.

“Tetsu, bisogna anche dire che sei molto vicino al riuscire a corrompermi” ammise il vampiro.

Kusakabe mosse le dita tozze davanti allo schermo, su e giù, rapidamente e sorrise, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

“Quanto?” domandò, avvicinandole ai propri glutei. Si accarezzò, mentre la propria virilità era sempre più evidente.

Il battito cardiaco di Kyoya era aumentato in modo notevole.

“Tanto” soffiò Hibari, slacciando i propri pantaloni a sua volta.

Tetsuya si penetrò con due dita e si lasciò andare a dei versi lascivi ed eloquenti, battendo le labbra. Si sporse spasmodicamente verso la telecamera e aggiunse un terzo dito, esplorando la propria intimità.

Kyoya esalò con le labbra bollenti: “Considerami corrotto”.

“Hibari… Hibari…” cinguettò Hi-bird. La sua vocetta stridula si confuse con i richiami di Tetsuya.

“Hi-ba-ri…” biascicava colmo di desiderio. Il suo corpo fremeva completamente, mentre andava ad eccitare le proprie zone erogene. Fornendo i suoi movimenti in spettacolo alla webcam.

< Fortunatamente questa è una rete segreta e i dati sono così tanto criptati che nessuno può rubarli. Però se qualcuno dovesse provarci, assaggerà la mia ira. La mia gelosia sa essere mordace quanto me e più tagliente dei miei tonfa > pensò Kyoya. Aveva iniziato a provocarsi piacere a sua volta con la mano.

“Non vedo l’ora di tornare al tempio… da te…” ammise.

“Anche io voglio il tuo ritorno” esalò lascivo Kusakabe, dimenandosi sul letto.


End file.
